


What's it worth?

by pkspsilver



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, lots and lots of silver monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkspsilver/pseuds/pkspsilver
Summary: Sometimes, your friend takes potentially dangerous risks and there's just nothing you can do about it.





	What's it worth?

He'd roomed in one too many Pokécenters, and cried more times in them than stays he'd made. He had to break this trend, but he had no idea how, since he had no clue what the problem was. Why was he being kept up at night? His mind swam with possible answers, but none struck him as correct. He was totally lost and he couldn't find his way up from the slump he was in. Or that's what Silver thought, anyways.

Silver sits up in his bed and places his head in his hands, messy red hair falling over his knuckles. What even was the point to wondering what was wrong if there'd be no answers at the end of the search? It always proved fruitless. He slides his hands away from his face and tosses aside the cover, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and hoisting himself up. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well go for a walk, right? So that's what he'd do, go for a nice, soothing walk with the moonlight to illuminate his path.  He slowly makes his way over to the right side of the room to pick up the clothes he'd changed out of to put on his pajamas. He eyes the clothes for a moment, sighing and then directing his gaze further upward to look at the full-length mirror in front of him, where he was met with his reflection.

A cringe. Silver couldn't help but notice how terrible his eyebags were, and how his hair wasn't much better. He turns away from the mirror after realizing his current state of disarray in favor of changing back into his normal clothes to go walk.

His clothes weren't anything to marvel at, but they were his. A black t-shirt with a Duskull print, and torn black skinny jeans. He did have a jacket, but he thought it felt nice out tonight, so he kept it tied around his waist as he ventured to the front of the room to put on his shoes, one hand on the doorknob as he did so. He staggers around a bit as he put on his shoes, but he eventually did just so. He firmly plants his feet on the ground and twists the knob, swinging the door open and closing it behind him. After making sure it was closed, he quickly heads for the stairs to head up to the top floor and then leave.

Climbing up the stairs was rather taxing, but he eventually reaches the top of the staircase. He exhales a shaky breath as he steps off of the last stair onto solid ground and glances toward the nurse, whom he nods to before exiting the center. He breathes in the fresh air through his nose, a cold breeze coming through and tousling his hair.

 _It's a nice night..._ Silver thinks to himself, glancing at his Pokégear. There were no new messages from Gold, but there were messages in the Johto friend chat and global chat... also, it was one AM.

He grumbles something inaudibly to himself and then continues on his way, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants as he strides along. He has no set destination, but from the Cherrygrove Pokécenter, he supposes he can go anywhere. Hell, he could maybe even leave Johto entirely. He could just hop on Feraligatr, give the simple command 'surf' and just... up and leave.

 _No, no._ He shakes his head. Just what was he thinking? Kris, Lyra and Gold would be upset if he left!

...

..

Ah, Gold.

Silver feels his stomach clench and his throat tighten, and he swallows hard. Gold was probably still mad at him for the last lecture he gave, there was no way he wouldn't be... why else would Gold not talk to him? Gold had gone to find Ho-Oh and... it hadn't gone successfully, but he had put himself at risk so Silver had gotten angry at Gold for putting his life in danger all for some dumbass bird... and, well, Gold hadn't taken nicely to the lecture.

And, admittedly, Silver could have gone about it differently, but he had been scared. Maybe even beyond that, actually. Terrified. Terrified for his friend that was risking so much just to so much as catch a glimpse of the legendary bird, whereas he could've just stayed home. He should've stayed home.

He thinks back to the time, and remembers something along the lines of Gold telling him that he'd done it to 'prove himself', to which Silver had responded 'are you dumb?' ... or something along the lines of that, and then Gold didn't say anything after that.

Just... why did he care so much about the safety of the other trainer? Gold was the champion, for Arceus' sake! He could take care of himself just as well as Silver could... which, to be honest, wasn't too good, but that's besides the point. All of seven years ago, he would have laughed if someone had told him 'hey, one day, Gold's going to be your best friend' and, dimly, he realizes that up until recently, he had been rather abrasive until he saw that it did actually hurt the others. Gold, Lyra and Kris had always been brushing it off when they went on their journeys together, but for what? They could've easily just left Silver behind to rot in their ever-growing shadows as they headed toward the light and he remained in the darkness. But they didn't, they stuck with him and even called themselves his friends, and he was starting to accept it. Perhaps friends were what he'd always needed, and it would be good for him.

He steps on a twig and it snaps him back to reality. Where even was he, and how long had he been walking? Well, no matter. He continues walking, chuckling to himself.

But Gold... Gold. Gold was definitely something special, even if Silver would never admit it out loud. The goofy and loud boy had definitely grown on him over the years, and maybe was starting to melt the ice around Silver's heart with his warmth. Even when Gold was upset and a bit snappy, Silver still cared about him.

Wait. Where was his train of thought going-

Silver smacks himself in the face. Hard. _Quit being an idiot,_ he tells himself, _you're being sappy just like him. It's weird._ He drags his hand away from his face to place it back into his pocket, his expression somewhat more grim and dark than before. Gold was a friend and nothing more. yet why does he always feel so happy whenever he thinks about him? Maybe the lack of sleep was really starting to get to him...

His Pokégear suddenly beeps, and once again, he is dragged out of his thoughts. Silver pulls his hand out of his pocket again and taps at the appliance on his wrist, immediately noticing that the message bubble was for the Johto chat, and that Gold and Kris are online and typing.

He stops walking and taps the chat, eyes wide.

> _**Kris:** gold? _
> 
> _**Gold:** ? _
> 
> _**Kris:** did you make it home safely? _
> 
> _**Gold:** yeah i did _
> 
> _**Kris:** whew, that's good to hear. O_O _

A relieved sigh when he reads that Gold got home alright, but he doesn't say anything to them, instead watching the other two converse. They probably both had noticed that Silver was online, but if they had, they weren't commenting on it. Silver doesn't know whether or not to be relieved or hurt.

> _**Gold:** ... also silver_

Silver inhales sharply and then wheezes.

> _**Silver:** Yes? _
> 
> _**Gold:** im gonna give you the bell needed to find lugia _
> 
> _**Silver:** What? No, keep it for yourself. _
> 
> _**Gold:** no _
> 
> _**Gold:** you have more potential than i do _
> 
> _**Silver:** That's not true at all. Stop saying stuff like that! _
> 
> _**Gold:** but it is true _

Grumble, grumble. Silver rubs his face tiredly. He wasn't any better than Gold, but he wouldn't say it again since Gold would only negate him.

> _**Silver:** How about this. Instead of just me going to find Lugia, we do it together sometime. How does that sound? _
> 
> _**Gold:** uh... _
> 
> _**Gold:** that sounds good actually _

A wobbly smile spreads across Silver's facial features, and he closes his eyes briefly before opening them once more and resuming his typing.

> _**Silver:** Okay. Just let me know whenever you're ready. _

He then exits the chat and tears his gaze off of the Pokégear, instead looking straight up toward the moon. It was beautiful, almost full, which caused its light to be even more bright than normal.

... He'd done enough deep thinking for one day, that was for sure. He turns and heads back to the Pokécenter with a smile on his face, his heart swelling up as he gently picked up the pace.

Maybe he did like Gold as more than just a friend, but was that so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification, this is based off of an rp i had with a friend!


End file.
